Making Love Out of Nothing at All
by WhiteFox
Summary: Lucius is a man of many talents, but Harry Potter has the one talent that matters the most. LM/HP


Author: WhiteFox  
Parts:1/1  
Title: Making Love Out of Nothing at All  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR and the song belongs to Air Supply.  
A/N: The song got in my head and then my muse hit me. Hard. I'm not sure how coherent this fic is or how good it is. Just hope that you guys will enjoy the reading it.  
Archive: BE and anywhere else. (If you want to) Just please let me know so I know where it is and isn't supposed to be.  
Warning: Hrmm…none really. Umm.. maybe some OOC. Well a lot but you judge for yourself.  
Don't forget to C&C!  
Making Love Out of Nothing at All  
  
I know just how to whisper  
And I know just how to cry  
I know just where to find the answers  
And I know just how to lie  
Lucius was suitably distraught at Narcissa's funeral. He played the role of the grieving husband perfectly. He watched in silence as the woman he hated and caused him to besmirch the Malfoy name by joining the Death Eaters was lowered into the ground. Her bed of white satin and dark mahogany encasing her forever. No one would ever know the deadly words he had whispered that night to free him and his family from the servitude of Voldemort. As he threw a white rose into the grave, he let a tear slide down his cheek, making sure that almost everyone present saw it. It was the perfect touch to play on their sympathies.   
  
He had searched the rooms she frequented in the Manor. He found all her work that she had done at the behest of her master. New spells, weaknesses of the enemies, potions, old artifacts, everything that she had done in aid of that monsters cause. He had gathered them together, studied them carefully and spoken with her friends. He found the answers he needed. He knew what their weaknesses were now. He made sure to burn everything. When Voldemort asked, he denied any knowledge. He said that her rooms had remained untouched since her death. That anything she had left there prior to her death should still be there. They found nothing and the Dark Lord could do nothing but fume at the setback which had occurred in his plans.  
I know just how to fake it  
And I know just how to scheme  
I know just when to face the truth  
And then I know just when to dream  
  
"Lucius, you are aware that even giving us this information, you will be subjected to much suspicion among our people."  
  
He nodded at the Hogwarts Headmaster.  
  
"I am aware of that Albus. But with Narcissa's death at the hands of that monster, I can no longer serve him. I fear for Draco. He is all I have left."  
  
And it was true. Lucius adored his son. He had no wish for him to be enslaved and stigmatized as his father had.  
  
"Very well, then. I will put forth your request to the Council Members. Perhaps you would like to visit your son? It would beneficial to you both, and I can get someone to call you when the meeting is over."  
  
Lucius thanked the Headmaster, as a grateful man seeking redemption and protection should and left the office. Outside was young Harry Potter. Not so young anymore. In mind at least. A polite inclination of the head.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'll take you to Draco. He's been staying with me."  
  
A friendly smile, but the eyes were distant. Lucius was aware of his growing want for the young hero, but as things were, the only intimate relations they would be having were in his own imaginings.  
  
Two hours later, he received his reply. He had been accepted. Vouched for surprisingly, by Harry Potter himself. Perhaps dreams weren't that unrealistic after all.  
  
And I know just where to touch you   
And I know just what to prove  
I know when to pull you closer   
And I know when to let you loose  
  
A meeting of eyes. A brush of hands. Gentle pats on the shoulder for comfort. Firm grips to show support. This was their unspoken language to each other over the weeks. Then weeks turned to months and it went from understanding each other to subtle courtship. Draco had been appalled and amused at the same time. But he finally accepted it and wished his father luck. Lucius suspected it might be because he was having his own little mating dance with the Muggle-born friend of Harry's, Hermione.   
  
A soft caress of the arm. Light tracing of fingers on the back. Comfort taken and given by leaning on each other, exhausted by their duties. Spy and hero idol. But never more than Harry allowed. Always, Lucius let him set the pace. After bloody battles, he would wait quietly in the background for Harry to seek him out. And then he would open his arms and embrace the crying figure. He would say nothing and when Harry had recovered, he would let him go without protest. Soon, the other Order members noticed their closeness. How Harry trusted the information he brought implicitly, and the way he seemed to help Harry cope with the pressure placed upon him.   
  
He proved to everyone that he was trustworthy. That he was sincere enough that even the person who had reason to hate him the most had come to him for comfort.  
  
And I know the night is fading  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
And I'm never gonna tell you  
Everything I gotta tell you  
But I know I gotta give it a try  
  
It had finally happened. All their battles, the land turn rust coloured by blood of others. All their own blood, sweat and tears. The final battle was tomorrow. That night, Harry had come to him for more than comfort. For the first time, he kissed those lips, and his hands touched the silky skin. He traced the scars and took pleasure in the little sounds Harry made. But there was a sense of urgency behind it all. The knowledge that the dawn was approaching and that time was running away from them.   
  
There was so much to say between them. So many things their touches had conveyed but he wanted to /say/. And so many more which he should, but couldn't get out of his mouth to take voice. But he wanted to try. At least, try.  
  
"Harry…"  
  
And those green eyes looked at him, and he saw in their depths something he never thought to see. Something which had grown and bloomed but he had had no idea how it had been sowed. And those eyes spoke to him. Making his own words falter even as he tried to say them. Then those eyes closed, and pliant lips were pressed against his. Sealing his voice, and stealing his coherency.  
  
And I know the roads to riches   
And I know the ways to fame  
I know all the rules   
And I know how to break 'em  
And I always know the name of the game  
  
With the battle over, the Ministry had decided that all former Death Eaters were to be tried. Spy or not. Severus' trial had been painful experience for the prosecution. He was allowed to go free in the end. Then it had been Lucius trial. They had thought it an easy win. But Lucius knew how to play their games. Knew what rules he could use and which he could break without offense.  
  
With Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter giving statements in his defense, and even Sirius Black who was known to hate him with a vengeance, he won. He managed to get the Ministry to pay him compensation for grief and potential emotional damage to Draco, on the ground that he had lost his mother, been through a war and nearly had his father taken from him in a succession. The news that Lucius Malfoy had been a spy for the light side made the Malfoy name famous, wiping away its previous infamy.   
  
But I don't know how to leave you   
And I'll never let you fall  
And I don't know how you do it  
Making love out of nothing at all  
  
And yet the Manor stayed empty. Draco was living with Hermione. They were engaged to be married, and she was teaching him the benefits of technology. Lucius had moved in with Harry, who had said nothing but given him a quick kiss and squeeze of the hand. Lucius had been surprised when he had entered the house for the first time. Harry had obviously decorated the cottage with the intention of making Lucius feel welcome. Before he had even known Lucius would decide to stay with him. But what made the place home, was the love in Harry's eyes when he looked at Lucius. And the half smile which curved shyly on those pretty lips.  
  
Lucius kept the reporters away. Stalkers were dealt with summarily and even Ministry officials had been chased away on occasion when Harry wasn't up to meeting them. He never said the words though. Everything he did, a friend or family member would have done. And yet, out of the lack of his confession, out of the nothing he offered, Harry discovered love. And Lucius marveled at it, every time he came home to see it shining from those emerald orbs, to the whispers at night after their couplings even in the simple touch of the fingers when Harry handed him something. Everything he did radiated the love he felt for Lucius.  
  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all  
Making love out of nothing at all  
  
Everyone else had been shocked. They had thought that their one night together had been a fling. Something to relieve the stress and anticipation of the battle to come. They couldn't understand. Lucius had never spoken about Harry in any way indicating his affection for the younger man. When they spoke in public and even in at home with company, they were polite and formal. Like two acquaintances or partners rather than lovers. And yet, even when this was pointed out to Harry time and again, he would just smile and nod. And when they had all left, Harry would wind his arms around Lucius and whisper softly in his ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are  
Streaming through the waves in your hair  
And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes  
Like a spotlight  
  
Beautiful. Entrancing. His Harry was like the elements of nature put into a human body. He always spent time outdoors whenever Lucius wasn't home. And if the blonde came home at the right time, he would be blessed to see his lover dancing outside. Be it in the afternoon sun, where its light shone on those dark locks making him a sun child come to earth for a moment or in the late evenings, where the stars glow was caught in those eyes he loved so, reflecting the universe giving his lover an ethereal look of a being not of their world. It made him glow, as if he himself was giving of their light, and Lucius always loved to watch those magical moments where he could see a physical manifestation of the love he had been blessed with.   
  
The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you  
You can take the darkness from the pit of the night  
And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright  
  
He thought back to the time when his distant demeanor and cold speech wasn't just an act. When it had been part of him then, as surely as Harry was a part of him now. He had been existing without living at the time. Caught in a loveless marriage, forced into something almost akin to slavery, he had been surviving without purpose except to see freedom at some point. There had been no real plans in his mind. Nothing solid. Until Harry. His lover didn't know it, but their first meetings had given Lucius focus. Given him a focal point to concentrate on.  
  
For with the existence of Harry Potter, all the old Death Eaters were beginning to appear again. Lucius had begun his plans then. Listing down in secret every member he could recognize, finding out those he didn't. Checking their contacts and influence. Slowly he had begun a decimation of them. Some he framed and let Voldemort kill, others he had killed by outside sources.   
  
I've gotta follow it 'cause everything I know  
Well it's nothing till I give it to you  
  
When it had become obvious that things were approaching culmination, he had struck his bid for freedom. Following the light of purpose and hope Harry had given him, he had struggled to pull himself and his family from out of the darkness. He had offered his own power and influence within the Inner Circle to their cause. All his time spent cultivating his position and strengthening it, and he had gambled it all on the hope that Harry would see his offer in its sincerity support him. And he had. It made all the things he'd done suddenly seem more tolerable, less loathsome.   
  
I can make the runner stumble  
I can make the final block  
And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle  
And I can make all the stadiums rock  
  
No one can claim that Lucius was idle or useless in the aftermath of war. He helped Dumbledore weed out the remaining Dark spies as well as advise them in their plans of capture. He showed them the weaknesses of each hideout and how they could block the escape passages effectively. He participated at times. Always sharp as a knife and just as deadly. He showed no hesitation in his attacks and he showed them the power inherent in the Malfoy line which made them respected for generations.   
  
And I can make tonight forever  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn  
And I can make you every promise that has ever been made  
I can make all your demons be gone  
  
Some nights, they would lie together, listening to each other breath. And they would hold each other tenderly, while the sounds of the night outside filtered in. Sometimes, Lucius would draw the heavy curtains and they would stay in bed the whole day. Other times, he would gather his young lover in his arms, ensconced in warms blankets and him a robe, and they would sit by the window watching the first rays of the new dawn stretch her fingers to the sky.  
  
And then there were the times when they would speak of dreams and childhood wishes which had never been fulfilled. And Lucius would try to tell his love that he could fulfill them but always he was stopped with two fingertips pressed against his mouth. Then Harry would sit in his lap and nuzzle his cheek and say, "I don't need your promises, love. Or my broken dreams. All I need is for you to be here."  
  
And one night, when Lucius had gone to bed early to avoid his lover, Harry had slipped into the room quietly and stood by the door speaking softly.  
  
"I only need you Lucius, because with you my dreams are all fulfilled already and my demons are all gone."   
  
But I'm never gonna make it without you  
Do you really wanna see me crawl  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do  
Making love out of nothing at all  
  
Lucius shot off the bed and reached out to grab Harry. His leg caught in a blanket and he stumbled, falling to the floor.  
  
"Lucius are you alright?"  
  
Harry knelt before him, concern written all over his face.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I won't, Luc."  
  
He tried to stand but winced as he realized he had probably sprained his ankle and instead crawled closer to his lover. Gentle hands, callused with hardship and strong, helped lift him and supported him to sit on the bed.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
And this time, Lucius had to say it. He couldn't bear to leave it unsaid this time. After so long. Since that night, before the battle all those months ago. He had to give Harry at least that. No matter how it paled in comparison to what he had received in return.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The sweetest smile, filled with love. All for him. Only him.  
  
"I've always known."  
  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all.  
  
They were married. Lucius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It seemed that while many of their friends and family had come to accept their relationship, none of them had even toyed with the notion that they would marry. And so, they manage to shock the wizarding world yet again. If it hadn't been for Harry at his side, he would have called the whole thing off. But he wanted everyone to know. To know that Harry was his. Was going to bind himself for life, to him, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione. I trust my son is taking care of you properly?"  
  
The bushy haired young woman giggled.  
  
"Oh yes, when he tear himself away from being the doting father."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Lucius fell silent, his eyes seeking out his husband. And when he found him, an involuntary smile, filled with the love he felt for Harry, appeared on his face.  
  
"He's always been good at that. I'm glad it's finally brought him happiness."  
  
"Good at what? Who is?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
Hermione gave him a bright smile, filled with happiness and none of the usual nervousness when she was around her imposing father in law.  
  
"He's always been good at making something out of nothing."  
  
As Lucius once again looked at his husband, a rush of love ran through him and he found that he had to agree with his daughter in law. 


End file.
